The expansion of the Internet and the World Wide Web (“web”) has given computer users the enhanced ability to listen to and to watch various different forms of media from various sources through their computers. This media can be in the form of audio music, music videos, and television programs, sporting events or any other form of audio or video media that a user wishes to watch or listen to. As time evolved, users were able to take the music that was on that compact disc, store it on their computers and listen to it locally. Further, online media sources developed which allowed users to acquire thousands of media files. Typically, these online media sources employ digital rights management (DRM) to restrict the usage of media files purchased and downloaded online. Additionally, systems were developed which allowed users in a network environment to share their media collection with other networked computing devices. However, the current systems are not capable of supporting the access and playback of a comprehensive set of media files with several types of associated DRM such as streaming media files, tethered downloads, and/or purchased downloads. Thus, what is lacking in each of the currently available systems is a system in which all types of media files, regardless of their associated DRM or rights are available for viewing and playback on a computing device, in one aspect, in a network environment.